Stored value tokens that include, but are not limited to, gift cards, are often purchased such that the intended recipient of the gift card may use the value associated with the gift card to purchase one or more consumer products. When an intended recipient receives a gift card, the recipient may not have an immediate idea of what consumer product he or she may want to purchase with the gift card.
On some occasions the intended recipient of a gift card may know immediately what he or she may want to purchase with the gift card. However, later, when the gift card recipient steps inside the store associated with the gift card, the recipient may forget his or her previous idea for use of the gift card.
In other instances, gift cards may be sold without any suggestion of the consumer goods which may be purchased with the gift cards. Further, gift cards are often sold without providing any direct value to the consumer other than what value may be in the stored value account associated with the gift card.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system that includes a stored value token which suggests products that may be purchased using the gift card while also providing direct value to the consumer in the form of one or more consumer goods. There is a further need in the art for a method and system that includes a stored value token that can store consumer goods which may be used by the token recipient.